


A Flower

by Cesta



Series: ShamanTale [1]
Category: Shaman King, Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesta/pseuds/Cesta
Summary: Manta thought his only worry in life would be Shamans and spirits but now he has to deal with...Monsters!?





	A Flower

Something wasn’t right. Something really. Was. Not. Right. Slowly, ever so slowly, a pare of blackish blue eyes widened at the sight before them. Darkness. Pitch black darkness everywhere, with only a halo of light surrounding the young boy. He looked down only to find he was sitting on a pile of yellow flowers. The young boy stretched out his hand only to find a strange pain wreck his small body. A small hand grasped sandy blond hair, trying to relief the headache that lingered. Taking only a small moment to recover, the boy slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings.

 

“Howdy.”

 

Startled, the boy frantically looked around t see where the voice was coming from. The boy arched his eyebrows in confusion. Where had the voice come from?

 

“Down here silly!”

 

Blackish blue eyes wandered down and grew in shock at what he saw. A flower. A yellow flower with two little black dots for eyes and a silly smile on its face. They both stared at each other, nether one moved. Finally, the boys brain cought up with what was actually happening and did the most logical thing any boy his age would do in this situation. He screamed.

 

“WHAT THE HELL!”

 

With out much thought, the boy backed up as far as he could away from the flower. Unfortunately he also tripped in his haste at trying and get away, ultimately leaving him face planting in the flowers. Little giggles could be heard behind him as he slowly sat up.

 

“ Well golly, that sure was silly of you to do! Allow me to introduce myself. The names Flowey. Flowey the Flower. What’s your name stranger?”

 

Giving an owlish stare at the creature before him, the boy struggled to think of a response. “Uh...Manta, Manta Oyamada, but some people call my Morty.”

 

The flower now named Flowey only seemed to smile wider at that. “Morty huh, interesting name. I’m going to guess on a leaf here and say your a human correct?”

 

Morty gave a strange look at the question. “Um well yes I am actually. Do you mind if I asked what you are and where I am exactly?” 

 

“Well Manta, old buddy, old pal. Your in a place called the underground! As for what I am, well I’m what you humans call a monster.” The grin on the flower seemed a little twisted as it watched the boy cower slightly at the word ‘monster’. 

 

“Wha-what exactly do you mean by m-m-monsters?”

 

“Well ya see buddy, along time a go monsters and humans lived together in harmony, but then a war broke out and the humans trapped monsters down in this here little underground with magic. Ever since then monsters have held an ugly grudge agents all humans. Things have never been the same. Well golly friend you don’t really know anything about the underground do ya? Guess little old me is just going to have ta teach ya.”

 

Morty wasn’t exactly sure what that could mean but before he could question it a strange tingly sensation over took his body. It was almost as if time had stoped around him and then a strange ‘POP’ came from his chest. There floating in front of his chest like a shield was a bright green heart.

 

“That my Friend is your SOUL, golly I haven’t seen that color in a long time. Anyways your SOUL is what keeps you alive. It is your very essence. You have to let your SOUL get stronger and the only to do that is to gain LV! Do you know what that is?”

 

Morty could only shake his head. Curious for the answer. “Why it stands for LOVE my friend! And the only way for you to gain LOVE is by engaging in a battle!”

 

The young boy seemed to actually pale at that. “I-I-I can’t do that Flowey. I-I’m a pacifist. Fightings just not in my nature.”

 

Flowey’s smile twisted into something dark. “Well I suggest you get rid of that habit my friend, and quickly. You see down here it’s Kill or Be Killed.” Giving a dark chuckle the flower slipped back underground, leaving the small boy alone once again in darkness.


End file.
